Many people start the work day by making a going to a gas station, parking to catch the train, then going to a Starbucks to pick up a coffee. Around mid day, people may stop by the local deli, Subway, or any restaurant to get our lunch followed by dessert if possible. At the end of the work day on the way back home, many people stop to pickup our dry cleaning, then go to a grocery store to buy our daily essentials like milk, juice, bread, etc. By the end of the week day, a person can accumulate 10-12 paper receipts. Weekends can include many purchases such as shopping at stores, drive through food, movies, car washes, etc. Essentially, at the end of each week, people can collect a large amount of receipts most of which end up in their wallets waiting to be reconciled or used again for a return or exchange. This can be an infinite cycle on a daily basis and millions of paper receipts are generated from sales that may not have an immediate use or need. At the end of the month, reconciling all of these receipts can be a very time consuming process.
Paper receipts are widely used throughout the world, where every single cash register point of sale “POS” generates a paper receipt that is printed for the end user or for a customer as a proof of sale. This accumulation of receipts can become a necessary burden on the end customer since these receipts must be saved for returns, exchanges, taxes, tracking of personal spending, etc.
Many have tried to come up with a solution to this problem. For example, cloud data storage, credit card systems, many options for receiving/storing receipts including scanners etc. There is no widely known system or method that overcomes the above issues. What is needed is a system that allows users to record all sales receipts, is simple to operate and does not require personal information, and or pre registration to activate this service which can be stolen.